<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by SXUNGMlN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753868">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXUNGMlN/pseuds/SXUNGMlN'>SXUNGMlN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Seungmin, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Top Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXUNGMlN/pseuds/SXUNGMlN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungmin is finally 20, so he drinks with his hyungs for the first time. surprisingly, he's a lightweight, and he confesses his love for hyunjin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this is my first ever fanfic so im really nervous about posting it hehe please leave your thoughts in the comments below and let me know if there are things i can improve on!<br/>oh, and p.s it is a little nsfw so if you're uncomfortable with it, please keep it in mind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the day seungmin has been waiting for arrives rather late. it's his 20th birthday, so he can finally sit with the other members and drink through the night. jeongin is in busan at the moment, which is perfect because everyone else present is over 20.</p>
<p>chan and minho, being two of the oldest, take the liberty of buying a huge amount of soju bottles, and changbin buys lots of snacks that they can have together. hyunjin and jisung have already tried soju before and they have a pretty high tolerance for it. felix, on the other hand, turns as red as a cherry after the first few sips and starts giggling uncontrollably. he remembers the next morning, how badly his head hurt, like someone was beating the drums in his head. so felix opted to drink cola instead.</p>
<p>everyone is excited to see which case seungmin will turn out to be. they had already celebrated his birthday a day earlier as jeongin had to leave after. so today was specially reserved for seungmin's first night of drinking with his hyungs.</p>
<p>after they have all taken a shower and are in their pyjamas, seungmin and chan set the low tables. chan peeks at seungmin and lets out a small chuckle as he sees the younger wipe his hands on his trousers nervously. "you'll be okay, we're here," chan puts a reassuring hand on seungmin's shoulder and the latter smiles softly. "i'm very excited."<br/><br/></p>
<p>seungmin is feeling a little uneasy being the center of attention. with a glass full of soju, he isn't sure whether he should drink it or call it a night and go to bed. he shifts a little where he is sitting and looks up at a pair of eyes that are following him curiously, with just a hint of concern. he feels himself calm down a little and let's out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.</p>
<p>"gulp it down already, seungmin," minho whines and throws his head back in frustration. to be fair, seungmin had been contemplating for the past twenty minutes already and minho was very eager to drink and eat the snacks. "sorry, hyung," seungmin smiles apologetically and minho feels bad when he sees just how on edge the younger is.</p>
<p>seungmin feels a warm hand on his back and turns to see that it was hyunjin, who is now smiling at him. hyunjin gestures at seungmin's hand with his eyes and he begs himself to resist the urge to kiss those vulptous lips. the younger is now determined to take his first sip of alcohol. he needs to get these thoughts out of his head. he grips the glass tightly around his slender fingers and brings it close to his mouth. he shuts his eyes as he feels the cold glass rest on his soft lips. he swears he feels hyunjin's hand tense up a little. then he drinks the entire glass empty in a single swig.</p>
<p>seungmin flutters his eyes open as he feels the heavy stares he's getting from his six members, almost as though they are holding their breaths, waiting for a reaction from seungmin. he suddenly feels small and he wants to curl up into a ball, or maybe he'll like it better if the floor swallowed him up instead.</p>
<p>jisung is the first to break the silence. "how do you feel?" his voice sounding way too eager for something as trivial as drinking alcohol. "i feel perfectly fine," seungmin finally manages to answer. he hears himself giggle a little and quickly puts his hands, only the fingers visible as his sweater sleeves are too long, over his mouth. he can feel his cheeks burn and his smile never disappears when he tries to, unsuccessfully, suppress a chain of soft chuckles.</p>
<p>"he's just like me, isn't he?" felix let's out a sigh as he reaches for his cola. all the others do the same and start drinking and eating. all except hyunjin. he still has one of his hands on seungmin's back, the other gently holding both of seungmin's hands to stop him from drinking some more. "you can't have more, minnie," hyunjin says as he reluctantly brings the hand on seungmin's back forward so he can push away the younger's glass.</p>
<p>hyunjin pauses for a second as he feels a weight on his shoulder. seungmin is whining about how he wants to drink some more, all the while resting his head on hyunjin's shoulder. seungmin looks up to meet hyunjin's eyes, and he pouts slightly. "just one more glass, i promise." hyunjin can feel the rush of blood to his ears. <em>how is seungmin so adorable?</em> he wants to cup his cheeks and kiss his plump, red lips. he snaps out of his thoughts as he feels seungmin holding his hand. "please, hyunjinnie?" seungmin was pleading with his big puppy eyes and hyunjin almost gives up.</p>
<p>"hyunjin, take him to his room. if he drinks more, he's going to have a very bad headache tomorrow," chan announces from across the joined tables. "yeah, i don't want to deal with a grumpy seungmin," changbin adds as he pops a chicken nugget in his mouth. hyunjin couldn't agree less to this. seungmin was, to say the least, scary when he was angry. almost intimidating. the boy tugging on his hand at this moment, though, was the sweetest angel he has ever seen.</p>
<p>"okay," hyunjin pulls himself up along with a dazed seungmin, who is still giggling adorably. "i'll stay with him until he falls asleep." the others bid them goodnight and they continue with their conversations. <br/><br/></p>
<p>hyunjin is glad he got himself out of there. he lets out a long breath after closing the door shut. seungmin's constant clingyness was not helping him, as he looks down and sees a huge bulge on his trousers. he curses softly and looks down at the one responsible for his state, sleeping peacefully while his fingers are wrapped around hyunjin's pinky finger. he smiles warmly at the younger and brushes a few stray hair strands away from his eyes. "you're beautiful," he whispers as he leaves a kiss on seungmin's forehead. <br/><br/></p>
<p>after what seems like an hour or so, hyunjin slowly gets up, gently pushing seungmin's head down to the pillow from where it originally lay on hyunjin's arm. he hears a small whimper and he thinks he needs to go somewhere seungmin isn't. or else he doesn't think he can hold back. the bulge is painful and he has been in this state for the past hour. he feels a tug on the hem of his shirt after he's fully standing, and he turns back to see a crying seungmin.</p>
<p>"don't leave." it is barely a whisper, but hyunjin catches on to what seungmin said. hyunjin's heart drops at this sight. <em>why is seungmin crying?</em> he immediately sits back on the bed, tenderly taking the upset boy's hand in his and cups his cheek with the other hand. "what wrong, seungmin?" he gently caresses the soft skin under his thumb. "did you have a bad dream?" he asks again, with a soft voice, as though he is afraid he will scare seungmin away.</p>
<p>seungmin starts crying even more after hyunjin hugs him. he keeps repeating the same thing over and over. <em>don't leave. </em>hyunjin doesn't understand what he means by this, but he hugs the younger closer every time he lets out a sob. he draws gentle circles around seungmin's back, which seems to calm him down a little.</p>
<p>hyunjin is startled when seungmin pulls back, his eyes swollen from all the crying. they can hear the ruckus outside but hyunjin only cares about the person in front of him. he parts his lips to ask seungmin why he was crying, when his eyes go wide at the sudden loss of the distance between the two and he feels a warm pair of lips on top of his. neither of them move, not deepening the kiss, nor breaking it. they stay there, lips touching and the occasional taste of something salty as seungmin's tears find their way to their lips.</p>
<p>seungmin is the first to part but it isn't long before he closes the gap again, this time shoving his tongue inside hyunjin's mouth. hyunjin feels his stomach burning hot, like lava threatening to bubble over. he gives in to seungmin's sweet kisses and his hands fly to the younger's waist, as seungmin's hands wrap securely around hyunjin's neck. it is a very gentle kiss, both clearly enjoying how it feels. seungmin has stopped crying now, and hyunjin is getting harder with each passing second.</p>
<p>hyunjin gasps for air and he looks at seungmin, who blushes a deep shade of red and buries his head on hyunjin's chest. hyunjin clenches his jaw when seungmin does this because the younger's butt is now on top of his hard member. he takes a deep breath, and before he can ask seungmin what the kiss meant, the breath gets stuck in his throat. "i like you, jinnie," seungmin confesses shyly. "i really like you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hyunjin's flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i would like to apologize in advance. also contains a little nsfw parts so proceed with caution please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunjin has been smitten with seungmin since the first time they met. he still remembers a shy boy walking into the practice room, large round glasses covering most of his face. his brown hair framing his cute cheeks perfectly. hyunjin had had the immediate urge to ruffle the stranger's hair. he introduced himself to the class cheerfully, a hint of red across his cheeks and nose.</p>
<p>hyunjin was always amazed by seungmin. the first time he heard the latter sing, he felt as though all the air in his lungs had been sucked out. seungmin was nowhere near a perfect singer, but the raw emotions he poured into his voice, desperately clinging onto the lyrics made a small tear slip out of hyunjin's eyes.</p>
<p>the first time seungmin danced, hyunjin could not look away. he danced clumsily, ears turning red every time he made a mistake. but hyunjin was captivated by the way he moved his slender body. the teacher had assigned hyunjin to look after the new boy and help him with his dancing. hyunjin took small, hesitant steps towards said boy and extended a hand. "im hyunjin," he smiled a little as seungmin took his hand. "i'll help you become a better dancer."</p>
<p>they grew closer with each passing day, and seungmin got better every time they left the practice room. seungmin was not only one of his best friends during his time as a trainee, but also his emotional anchor. hyunjin and jisung were infamous for their bickering and fights, and whenever hyunjin got upset at jusung, seungmin would hold hyunjin's hand, calming him down. he would smile sweetly and whisper things that made hyunjin giggle and forget he ever wanted to punch jisung.</p>
<p>hyunjin was captivated by seungmin. so much so that he asked chan to <em>please, oh please</em> consider him for the line up of stray kids. he always wanted to be with seungmin, and what better way to do so than by debuting in the same group?</p>
<p>now here he was, seungmin on his lap, head buried in hyunjin's chest. he still cannot believe what he heard was right. "w-what?" hyunjin croaks, "what did you say?" "i said," seungmin repositions himself on his lap, making it harder for hyunjin as he is now sitting directly on top of the older's painful erection. "i like you." seungmin brings his hands up to hyunjin's face, staring at him with his big, bright eyes. he notices hyunjin flustered expression, and starts explaining himself. "i like you, jinnie. not the way i like chan hyung, or lix. i like you so much, i always want to kiss you," he pecks hyunjin's lips and continues. "i never want you to leave me. please stay."</p>
<p>hyunjin's heart aches as he sees tears fill his beloved's eyes. he reaches up to wipe his tears, but they fall down, staining seungmin's burning cheeks. "i-," hyunjin's voice cracks, almost like he is holding back his own tears. but he continues. "i like you too, seungmin. i always have." seungmin's eyes widen and for the second time this night, he falls into a fit of giggles. he hugs hyunjin tight, without the slightest intention of letting him go.</p>
<p>hyunjin loves it. he is hugging seungmin equally tightly, elated that his crush of five years feels the same about him. seungmin pulls away from the hug, hands still on the other's neck. hyunjin momentarily forgets about his hard member but is reminded of it by seungmin. "can i suck you off?" he says, shyly averting his eyes from hyunjin and settling them on hyunjin's dick. hyunjin is frozen for a good few seconds, he never thought he would hear such an obscene sentence come out of seungmin's mouth. he comes back to his senses as he feels seungmin release his hold on hyunjin's neck, hands slowly trailing down hyunjin's lightly muscular torso. hyunjin grabs seungmin's hand right before he can touch the bulge under his trousers.</p>
<p>hyunjin lets out a small huff, chewing on his lower lip as he looks at seungmin. the younger has a small pout on his face. "i will make you feel good, i promise," he is trying to pry his hand free of hyunjin's, to no avail. <em>trust me</em>, hyunjin thinks, <em>i've wanted you to </em><em>suck</em><em> me off for the longest time</em>.</p>
<p>"not right now, minnie," hyunjin gets a hold of himself. "you're drunk. and you'll probably forget what you said to me when you wake up tomorrow." it hurts hyunjin to say that, but he is sure seungmin will forget. besides, he wants to enjoy this moment for as long as he can. he hugs seungmin again, who hugs him back. "of course i'll remember, silly. i like you." seungmin climbs down and lays on the bed. he pats beside him and hyunjin lies down too. the smile on seungmin's face right now is the prettiest hyunjin has ever seen. he smiles back as he scoots closer to the younger, embracing him. hyunjin had thought of leaving the room after seungmin fell asleep, but he too, drifts away.</p>
<p>the door slowly creaks open, chan popping his head inside. he smiles fondly as he sees the two nestled close. he closes the door gently, the smile still plastered on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAY I WROTE THIS. IT COULD'VE DEFINITELY HAD A BETTER EXECUTION</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. seungmin's flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin wakes up to a light pounding in his head. he tries to press his hand to his temple, but finds it is occupied. he slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the lightly lit up room with morning sunshine. his pupils dilate and he opens his mouth a little to let out a small gasp. he's laying in bed in someone's arms. in <em>hyunjin's</em> arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>seungmin remembers the first time he met hyunjin. he went into the practice room, still a little shy as he was meeting the other trainees for the first time. everyone was staring at him, but he could feel a pair of eyes following him curiously around the room even after he finished introducing himself. when seungmin looked around, trying to search the owner of those eyes, he saw him. <em>he's so good looking</em>, was the first thought he had. they held their eye contact for a while until seungmin averted his gaze unwillingly when he felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.</p><p>he found out later that the handsome boy was named hyunjin. seungmin thought that such a pretty name was perfectly fitting for such a pretty human. hyunjin was an exceptional dancer. seungmin could not help but stare. every movement, so precise and sharp, he wanted to look forever. hyunjin's habit of licking his lips was very dangerous. at least for seungmin. he was lusting over hyunjin already.</p><p>when the teacher assigned hyunjin to look over seungmin's dance, he could not have been happier. this meant that they could finally speak to each other. hyunjin came up to him and offered his hand. "im hyunjin," he smiled a little when seungmin took his hand. "i'll help you become a better dancer." seungmin just stared at hyunjin, all the while holding his hand. he wouldn't have noticed if hyunjin hadn't cleared his throat and looked away. <em>was he blushing?</em></p><p>each day, they grew closer. seungmin always looked forward to going to practice, to see hyunjin and talk to him. he would finish his school work as soon as he could, and run towards the room. hyunjin would smile brightly at him, without fail, every single time. seungmin was slowly falling for him.</p><p>seungmin wanted to be there for hyunjin all the time. he would help hyunjin with his singing at times, and also his school work. most of the time they were together, though, it was hyunjin who helped seungmin perfect his dance steps. seungmin was there for hyunjin when the latter lost his temper, too. especially with jisung. seungmin would have to hold hyunjin back physically before anybody could get hurt. he smiled with his kind eyes, hoping to calm the bubbling volcano. hyunjin seemed to ease right down when  he whispered into his ear, giggling ever so often.</p><p>seungmin wanted to be with hyunjin, too. he wanted to debut together, perform on stages together, and win awards together. when chan asked seungmin to be a part of stray kids, he was exhilarated. he excitedly asked if hyunjin would be a part of the group, too, but his happiness came crumbling down when chan answered with a no. seungmin was desperate to debut. he couldn't let this chance slip. but would he truly be happy without hyunjin? he didn't tell hyunjin about this. he didn't know how to.</p><p>a week later, chan called him when he was practicing. seungmin slowly dragged his feet towards the older, fully prepared to apologize to him, after all, he couldn't debut in a group without hyunjin. but he didn't have to apologize at all. chan informed that hyunjin would, in fact, debut with them. overwhelmed by the sudden rush of all different kinds of emotions, seungmin fell to the ground, hands on his mouth. he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. happy tears.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>seungmin comes back to the present when he feels hyunjin shift slightly above him. the room is now brighter, and hyunjin is almost awake. seungmin's head is aching now, and he has no memories of the day before. <em>did i do something stupid? why am i wrapped around hyunjin's arms? should i pull back and get up? should i just stay here, pretending to be asleep?</em> again, hyunjin shifts, hugging the younger tightly before releasing the hug.</p><p>"good morning," hyunjin smiles lazily, eyes still half closed. seungmin isn't sure how he should react but he is very happy at the moment that he pushes the thought away. he greets hyunjin with the same warm smile he has given all these years. "good morni-" seungmin is cut off when hyunjin suddenly jerks forward and pecks his lips. he pulls away almost immediately and seungmin instinctively leans into hyunjin's hug, wanting more of his plump lips.</p><p>he stops midway and is about to slip away when hyunjin pulls him even closer, chuckling. "you don't remember what happened yesterday at all, do you?" hyunjin softly asks seungmin, gently drawing circles with his thumb on the younger's now flushed cheek. seungmin doesn't find his voice so he only nods. again, he opens his eyes wider as hyunjin places a quick kiss on his lips. and again. and again. hyunjin pulls away after a dozen kisses, grinning sheepishly. "i like you, seungminnie."</p><p>seungmin isn't sure what he heard so he raises his eyebrows. hyunjin chuckles, kissing him again. "let me rephrase that," he tucks seungmin's hair behind his ear. "i love you, minnie." seungmin blinks a few too many times, tears threatening to spill all over his pink cheeks. hyunjin kisses him again, making his heart beat wildly. "i know you like me too, you confessed yesterday," hyunjin winks at seungmin.</p><p>seungmin is now embarrassed. he buries his head in hyunjin's chest and mumbles against the fabric. "i love you too, so so much." they stay like this for a while when seungmin looks up and asks. "did i say anything else too?" he prays that he hadn't accidentally asked hyunjin to have sex with him, because <em>oh boy</em>, did he want to.</p><p>"hmm," hyunjin thinks as he swirls his fingers in seungmin's hair. seungmin can see a mischievous glint in the older's eye. "you offered to suck me off."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading so far! next update will also be a very cute one heheh :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dating!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>contains a few nsfw elements so please, proceed with caution. and i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you offered to suck me off," hyunjin replies, still playing with seungmin's hair. he giggles, pulling seungmin closer, and places a gentle peck on top of his nose. seungmin feels his cheeks burn and buries his head in hyunjin's chest in embarrassment. <em>i did what?! was i out of my mind?!</em></p><p>in an attempt to hide his entire presence, the younger has been snuggling closer and closer to hyunjin. lots of questions are spiraling in seungmin's mind, when all of a sudden they come to a stop. he could feel hyunjin's hard member. every other thought in seungmin's mind fades out and the only thing he can think of right now is <em>should i ask him again?</em></p><p>seungmin stays there in hyunjin's arms, contemplating on whether or not he should ask him. finally he gathers his courage and pulls away, staring right at hyunjin's eyes. hyunjin smiles innocently, unaware of the incoming events. "the offer still stands," seungmin manages to say, trying to sound as confident as he can, when in reality, it is difficult for him to even form coherent words.</p><p>hyunjin tilts his head slightly, the hand playing with seungmin's hair halting. he blinks his eyes rapidly, and takes a sharp breath in at the mental image of seungmin's soft lips wrapped around his dick. he closes his eyes, begging himself to think about other things, but the image won't go away. <em>stop thinking about it, stop thinking abo-</em></p><p>a small moan escapes hyunjin's lips when seungmin palms his clothed cock. he quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes opening wide. seungmin smiles slightly, slowly removing hyunjin's hand and replacing it with his lips. hyunjin is already whimpering when seungmin pulls back. "a-are you sure, minnie?" seungmin kisses him again, reassuring him. "i'm sure."</p><p>》《</p><p>hyunjin falls on the bed beside seungmin, unable to hold himself up any longer from the exhaustion. the silence in the room is disturbed by the deep panting of the two. they are both spent, hair sticking all over their sweaty foreheads. but that doesn't stop seungmin from inching closer to hyunjin, snaking a hand under the latter's waist. he giggles as hyunjin throws his arm over seungmin's shoulders, resting his head on hyunjin's chest.</p><p>"we're all sticky and gross," hyunjin complains, but shows no signs of getting up any time soon. seungmin nods in agreement, placing a soft kiss on hyunjin's lips before proceeding to get up. "my hips are killing me, jinnie," seungmin pouts. "i know you were excited, but be a little more considered next time, okay?" hyunjin smiles widely at the mention of a next time. <em>next time</em>, hyunjin thinks, <em>and</em> <em>all the other times after that.</em></p><p>hyunjin lifts himself up, too. he kisses the younger's forehead and caresses his cheeks. "i love you, seungmin." seungmin brings his hand up to his own cheeks, placing it on top of hyunjin's. "i love you too, hyunjin," he leans into his touch, kissing hyunjin's palm.</p><p>"let's take a shower already, we smell disgusting." seungmin gets up from the bed, still holding hyunjin's hand. "okay," hyunjin gets up too and follows the shorter boy to the bathroom, smiling the whole way.</p><p>they help each other get cleaned up, seungmin wincing in pain occasionally when hyunjin's hands accidentally graze over his now sensitive ass. seungmin insists on wearing hyunjin's clothes, and the latter's heart almost bursts at the cute sight in front of him.</p><p>seungmin is wearing a pink hoodie that belongs to hyunjin. it is big even for hyunjin, so for seungmin, it almost looks like a dress. hyunjin hugs seungmin tightly, refusing to let go. "you look too adorable, minnie," hyunjin whispers into seungmin's ear. seungmin happily hugs him back, giggling at the compliment.</p><p>"hyunjin," seungmin is the first to pull away. he shyly looks at hyunjin first, then stares at the ground. hyunjin hums softly, encouraging seungmin to finish what he wants to say. he tightens his grip on seungmin's waist instinctively, afraid that seungmin might leave after all that has happened.</p><p>"will you be my boyfriend?" seungmin feels the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. hyunjin chokes back a sob, taking a few seconds before properly registering seungmin's words. he hugs the younger again, this time almost jumping in joy. "i thought you'd never ask!"</p><p>》《</p><p>it is almost 2 in the afternoon before all of the boys are awake. hyunjin and seungmin had been planning to tell all of them together, so they stayed in their room, not wanting to reveal it to anyone separately.</p><p>now here they are. seven boys staring at seungmin. he is nervously fiddling with his fingers, looking at hyunjin for help every now and then. it's a few minutes before he sighs loudly. "okay," he gets up. "i have something i want to tell everyone."</p><p>his nerves calm down a little after he sees chan give him an encouraging smile. "take your time," felix speaks up. "we're listening." seungmin smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown as jeongin exclaims in annoyance. "don't take your time, hyung," jeongin crosses his arms around his chest. "you made me come back early, so you'd better have a good reason for calling me."</p><p>seungmin straightens his back before continuing. "you all will probably not be that surprised, but," he pauses, then goes over to hyunjin. he extends his hand forward, and hyunjin intertwines his fingers with seungmin's before getting up from the couch.</p><p>"we're dating," seungmin closes his eyes shut after his announcement. he hand tightens around hyunjin, and hyunjin responds by doing the same. they stay that way for some time, but seungmin doesn't hear anyone talk. he is confused at the lack of response, and he slowly opens his eyes. <em>why are they all so quiet?</em> </p><p>what seungmin sees is something he hadn't expected. everyone is looking at them with smiles on their faces, and jisung struggling to keep himself from bursting into laughter. minho is the first to get up and walk towards the newly revealed couple. he gives them both a big hug. "i was wondering when you two were finally going to realize what was painfully obvious to us."</p><p>"exactly," changbin chimes in. "it's all thanks to the soju, i'm guessing." all of them laugh for a bit, then they congratulate seungmin and hyunjin. seungmin feels the intensity of the warmth in his chest increase with every passing moment, and tears well up in his eyes. "i love you all so much," seungmin lets the tears fall as he brings everyone in for a hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LAST CHAPTER i finally finished it heheh thank you for supporting this short story! i am also working on another seungjin story hehe please look forward to it! :)) any constructive criticism will be very much appreciated because this was my first fanfiction and i really want to improve my writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>